Harry's New Lease of Life
by Evelyn of the Witch Hunt
Summary: Harry is fed up of his old life: Ron's temper tantrums, Hermione's siding with him and Ginny's constant flirting. Find out how he escapes his problems. Written for the Hideaway Forum.


Harry sighed discontentedly. Ron was throwing a temper tantrum at him because he's made front page of the Daily Prophet, despite having already defeated Voldemort. At least it wasn't as bad as the last time when he'd been on the front page of the Witch Weekly Magazine, having acquired the title of Hottest Wizard of the Twenty First Century. They hadn't talked for months due to the fact that Ron had pointedly ignored him whenever he tried to owl him, or fire call him. Although, in some ways it was worse. This time Hermione had sided with her new husband. That's right, husband. They had married, thankfully, in the period of time whilst Harry and Ron were still friends- which was rather lucky considering that Harry was the obvious choice for best man.

It had been a traditional white wedding with the infamous Weasley ginger hair standing out against the white and clashing slightly with the mismatched grey of Ron's suit. Other than that it had been, even in Harry's opinion (and he simply hated weddings), rather beautiful. Perhaps it had been Molly Weasleys look of intense happiness for her son and daughter-in-law. Perhaps that look of ecstasy was due to the fact that now she no longer had to look after Ron and put up with his sulking, teenagerish moods. After all, that was Hermione's job.

But perhaps, and Harry suspected this was, even if it was only true in a very minor way, she was happy because now she only had her daughter to marry off. Bill had married Fleur, Charlie had married a woman he had met out in Romania whilst he was working with dragons whom he had proposed to after the final war. Percy had married Penelope Clearwater, an old sweetheart. George had married Angelina Johnson and with Ron now married to Hermione, it was only Ginny who had to marry. And what made Mrs. Weasley even happier was the fact that many of them had gifted her with the presents of grandchildren.

Almost everyone in the Weasley family was pushing Harry to propose to Ginny. In fact, it was only George who wasn't encouraging him to, as Mrs. Weasley put it, 'do the honourable thing'. Harry had said that he didn't want to get married at such a young age and so soon after the war. He said that he wanted to mull things over a little and make sure that everything was alright and that he was happy with his position in life before making such a big commitment, especially one that at his age he may not necessarily keep.

In all honesty to himself, that last part was a lie. It was merely that he didn't want to marry Ginny. She was, to be truthful, slightly slutty. Giggling flirtatiously every time she saw him, batting her eyelids like she had something stuck in them. And the clothes she wore. Did he really think that he was the type that was turned on by low cut tops (correction: too low cut tops) and short skirts that only really skimmed the top of her thighs. No. Being a true gentleman, he didn't care about things that made other men ogle her.

He thought that he had dropped enough hints to her but she clung to him like barnacles stuck to a boat. That wasn't the best analogy ever, Harry thought sullenly, but it was true. He'd try to steer clear of him and she'd just follow him like a cocker spaniel (and a lost one at that).

And that wasn't the end of his problems either. The next problem had been that he wanted to finish his seventh year and complete his N.E.W.T.S. But no. This time it was Kingsley Shacklebolt sending him letters of acceptance into Auror training. Harry had politely declined the first letter to his face, the second by fire call, the third not quite as politely by owl and the fourth by shouting across the Auror Department at him. He just didn't understand the simple answer of no.

He wondered if he might travel to Canada. He'd always wanted to go there and it didn't seem the type of place his friends, who were more partial to warmer countries, would follow him to. But that was only a dream. Surely.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry. Really I am. But I'm just not ready to marry Ginny yet," Harry said. Mrs. Weasley had approached him about marrying Ginny having invited him over for Sunday dinner. All throughout the meal Ron had stared daggers at him and Hermione had ignored him, choosing to talk to Percy instead about life at the ministry, leaving him free to be sucked up to by Ginny.

"It's OK mom. Harry loves me really, and I understand that he doesn't want to commit yet," Ginny said, staring up at him, pouting and batting her eyelids. From the way she'd positioned herself, Harry had a clear view down the front of her low cut top which revealed far too much cleavage for most people's liking. He looked up immediately, struggling to restrain a blush. "Don't you Harry-kins. You love me really." It was the puppy dog eyes that she sent up to him that finally made him flip.

"NO, GINNY! I DON'T LOVE YOU! YOU'RE A SLUT! In fact, I'm sick of this family! The only person who HASN'T tried to push me a relationship with you is GEORGE! Get off me! I DON'T LOVE YOU, AND YOU ONLY WANT ME TO BE A TROPHY THAT YOU CAN WEAR ON YOUR ARM! AND ONCE YOU'RE SICK OF ME YOU'LL CHASE AFTER OTHER MEN! Goodbye, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny. See you, George. Sorry by the way, but it was true." Harry flashed a smile at his favourite Weasley before Apparating back to his house.

He found a letter waiting for him at home. Already in a bad mood, he took one look at it and freaked. It was yet another letter from Kingsley. He was sick of him, really truly, sick of him. He Apparated to the Auror Department. Perhaps the only way to get rid of him was to treat him how he had just treated Ginny.

"KINGSLEY!" he called across the office. "I thought I'd told you that I don't want to be an Auror! Send me another desperate plea for my services and God help me! I'll sue you! I'll tear up the letters! In fact just to annoy you I'll resurrect Voldemort and join him!"

"Really H-h-Harry. There's no n-n-n-need," Kingsley said, stuttering slightly.

"God damn right! There shouldn't be! I hope I don't see another letter or I WILL join Voldemort!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Kingsley shouted, saluting. Harry couldn't help but smirk at his idiocy.

Harry took a last look at his ticket before boarding the plane. Was he really going to live in Canada? He had a house picked out, which he had now bought. It was perfect. Just a little place where hopefully he could stay away from all of his so called friends.

He walked up the steps to his house. It was plain and standoffish. But perfect all the same. It had taken him three months to properly unpack and the next one had been dedicated to meeting new people and settling in.

He knew all of the people who lived on his road, other than one. They were rarely seen outside of their house. According to his neighbour's gossip, it was a man around his age who lived there. Blond and aristocratic.

He wanted to meet him. He left his house carrying a bottle of fine red wine, going to meet this reclusive man. He knocked on the door and was surprised to see that it opened quickly.

"Bloody hell. Draco Malfoy? You're the person who lives here?"

"Should have known you'd have turned up eventually, Potter. Hero complex and all. Want a beer?"

Author's Note: RANDOM ENDING! This was written for the Hideaway Forums House Cup Contest.

This is what had to be featured. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews, anyone?

" Harry Potter has had enough. No one ever believes him, his own best friend disowns him each time his fame doubles, and now that he's finished off Voldemort everyone seems to still know what's best for him, such as trying to get him to marry Ginny. Well he wasn't ready for marriage! And he doesn't want Shacklebolt making him an Auror right now, he didn't finish his 7th year and doesn't feel as if its fair. No, he has new dreams. And sadly, his old friends are not apart of them...

Harry let's Ginny know that he is not in love with her.  
He disappears to another place (america, australia ,etc)  
He meets new friends  
Someone from his past finds him  
What is Harry doing now with his new life?"


End file.
